Emerald Jade Difference
by Sofia10Soccer
Summary: A little girl wakes up in the morning to a cold wind. She yawns and looks around. Why is she on top of a 102 story tall building in the middle of York Shin? And why doesn't the 5-year-old seem to care? Read and Review Please
1. York Shin?

Summary: A 5-year-old girl wakes up on top of a 102-story building... in the middle of York Shin... how did she get there? Why are men chasing after her? Why doesn't she care?

I dont own Hunter x Hunter just the characters i make up ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: York Shin?**

A small raven-haired girl wakes up in the morning to a chilly wind…. The 5 year old looks around confused…. Why is she on top of a 102 story tall building in the middle of York Shin city?

Last night was a little fuzzy… She couldn't remember anything… Actually she couldn't even remember why she was in York Shin! The little girl yawned… She, in reality didn't care too much about those minor details. The only thing in her mind NOW was FOOD!

The raven-haired girl used her Nen to jump down from the building. There were several screams from people who happened to be passing by. The girl ignored them for now. She was more focused on the garbage truck that was currently at a stoplight.

Her landing on the back of the truck surprised her even more than the shocked people watching. It was much softer that she expected. She heard more people yelling and decided it was time to move. Soon the little girl was running as fast as she could down the street, pushing Nen through her feet to go faster. She cut down alleyway after alleyway until finally she found what she was looking for. FOOD!

The place she found was one of those crappy motels that served their customers cheap breakfast in the lobby. The sneaky 5-year-old decided to blend in with the crowd that was eating breakfast. She grabbed a mini cereal box and some toast, carefully making her way back outside, trying not to look too suspicious.

The girl noticed two burly men watching her as she tried to blend in with a family heading outside. She glared at them (the men)… she thought she faintly recognized them from somewhere… or maybe not…. '_I mean I don't even know why I'm in this city in the first place_!' she decided. The five-year-old turns around and continues to walk outside. The two burly men stand up and follow her.

* * *

They arrive outside and look around…. The little girl is nowhere in sight. '_Shit_' thought the taller of the burly men. He was positive it was her. They continued walking around, deciding to split-up.

* * *

'_Phew_' thought the little girl as she watched the two men walk away. Little did they know, the five-year-old was right above them.

She was super fast especially when it comes to running away. The little girl was on top of the building next to the Motel in a split second. She had made her way up the building's fire exit, jumping a good 12 feet by hitting off of the alleyway's wall with her nen to reach the first ladder.

She giggled to herself as she watched the men turn a corner. As the suspicious men disappeared the 5-year-old turns around and jumps across to the next building.

She wasn't sure what to do now. She already had eaten breakfast soooooo now she was bored. '_What to do, what to do_' thought the little girl. The girl looks around as she skillfully runs across the rooftops. The little girl knew she had been to York Shin before with her…. her…. her father? Maybe… she wasn't sure… all she could remember was a male figure standing next to her in front of Celestial Tower… CELESTIAL TOWER! She remembered that place! The little girl stopped in her tracks and made a 180 turn.

* * *

The little girl couldn't remember why she was here in York Shin in the first place so she decided to start at the one place she could remember…. Celestial Tower. She jumped down off the building…. (there weren't any bystanders this time)…. and headed towards the direction she absentmindedly knew Celestial Tower was in.

* * *

Time lapse

20 minutes later...

* * *

The raven-haired girl arrives at Celestial Tower. She looks up admiring its height (for some strange reason she likes heights).

She stood there for a few minutes. Finally entering the building, she wasn't sure what she was expecting… maybe for the male figure she remembered to be standing there waiting for her or something… she wasn't sure.

Of course HE wasn't there… instead she notices one of the burly men standing there… she looks at him…. he looks at her…. she RUNS! She turns around and runs into the other man in the burly man duo…

He smiles, picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. He walks outside with her screaming all the way, hitting his back.

Did anybody care? No of course not this happened EVERYDAY in York Shin…. Yea just ignore the screaming five-year-old and continue on your merry way. 'Bastards' she thought. (She had a large vocabulary for a 5 year old)

The little girl calmed herself down and took a deep breath. Her expression became dark. She stopped hitting the man's back just enough time for her to materialize a silver stick with her Nen and plunge it into the mans shoulder blade.

The man screams with a mixture of pain and surprise, reaching for his back. Before he can reach the nen stick, the little girl flicks it with her finger it causing the stick to vibrate. The man freezes, just starring ahead as if being hypnotized….

"Put me down," instructs the 5 year old. The man obliges and sets the girl down on her feet. The little girl's expression lightens. She smiles deviously. "Now dance like a chicken until I say stop!" The man obliges and proceeds to do an awkward looking chicken dance. The little girl turns around and begins to run….

She knows the stick will stop vibrating eventually and when it does she wants to be as far away from that man as possible.

Just as the girl rounds a street corner, the other burly man tries to hit her over the head with a crow bar…. she skillfully dodges it and stabs the man with another nen materialized stick. The man yelps in pain just like his buddy.

The little girl was unable to reach the stick to set it vibrating so the man's attacks kept coming. She switched her nen to her arms as the crow bar came crashing down. She was pushed back a few feet. The man had a good amount of power behind his swing but she could tell he wasn't trained in Nen… that was good.

The girl switched her nen again to her feet as she prepared to run away. She kicked the man in the shin and used that opportunity to run. She ran fast and straight. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going until she crashes into a man with spiky black hair...

TBC

* * *

ok soooooo how waz that? thats my first fanfic :D YAY :D i plan to bring in the rest of the hunter x hunter crew in the NEXT few chapters...

dun dun dun DUNNNNNN

haha anyways i plan to FINISH writing the next chapter tom or the day after that sooooo PLZ REVIEW!

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS CRAP! IOU!**

**OXOXOXO **

**S10soccer**


	2. City to Island

Thanks for the review AcPa xox! That really gave me motivation :D Maybe I'll get some more with this chapter! Haha k now ON WITH THE STORY! ;)

btw i sadly dont own hunter x hunter :( *tear* Togashi Yoshihiro does

* * *

**Where we left off...**

Just as the girl rounds a street corner, the other burly man tries to hit her over the head with a crow bar…. she skillfully dodges it and stabs the man with another nen materialized stick. The man yelps in pain just like his buddy.

The little girl was unable to reach the stick to set it vibrating so the man's attacks kept coming. She switched her nen to her arms as the crow bar came crashing down. She was pushed back a few feet. The man had a good amount of power behind his swing but she could tell he wasn't trained in Nen… that was good.

The girl switched her nen again to her feet as she prepared to run away. She kicked the man in the shin and used that opportunity to run. She ran fast and straight. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going until she crashes into a man with spiky black hair...

* * *

**Chapter 2: City to Island**

Jin was visiting York Shin for the day...

He planned to leave in the morning because he never stayed too long in one place... It was a habit he's had even before he left his now 5-year-old son on Whale Island with his cousin. Right now Jin was visiting York Shin's Celestial Tower. He had heard a lot about it during his many travels and decided to see it for himself.

There were many people around and inside the tower... '_Nobody of much interest though_' thought Jin. He entered the tower... he didn't plan to compete... just to look around. The inside of the tower was MUCH more crowded than the outside. There were people EVERYWHERE! He decided to go watch some matches...

As he entered the elevator he failed to notice the little 5-year-old girl entering the building... When Jin got to the stadium he noted that none of the contestants were Nen users... that disappointed him.

He almost sat down at the stadium by decided against it... the matches weren't that interesting soooo he decided to find some other fun... or at least something productive to do.

When Jin left Celestial Tower he saw the oddest thing. There was this huge man doing what looked to be an awkward chicken dance. As he looked closer he could see a nen stick stabbed into the man's back. It was vibrating... Jin found that very odd. '_Maybe i should help him_' thought Jin... '_or maybe not_' Jin laughed as he rounded a corner and started walking down the street. He heard a scream... a man's scream...

Jin followed it, running. He was astonished at what he saw...

There was a little girl who couldn't have been more than 5 holding her own against a man 10x her size! The large man, he assumed was the one he heard scream, had a nen stick jammed into his side like the other huge man outside Celestial Tower.

Jin decided to watch the little girl and would interfere only if it got too bad. What surprised him the most was the skilled way she switched her nen around her body... right now it was at her feet. She kicked the man with quite a good amount of force in the shin... '_Ohhhh that probably broke the man's leg_' thought Jin, wincing... as the little girl turns around she quickly accelerates to a incredibly fast speed... giving Jin almost no time to dodge... Jin was surprised by her speed and the little girl ended up crashing into him...

* * *

The little girl looks up... a weird smiley man with spiky black hair looks down at her... she smiles back as she materializes a another nen stick... Jin notices this and quickly knocks it out of her hand with one hit.

"Hi i'm Jin Freaks, and i'm a Hunter!" says Jin. He holds out his hand. The little girl looks up at him again and glares.

Jin's kinda creepy overly happy smile changes to a gentler one. "Are you ok? What's your name?" asks Jin. The 5-year-old senses that Jin means her no harm... she decides to play it innocent. "Yup i'm good," The little girl gives Jin one of her signature 'aren't i a cute 5-year-old' smiles, "Do you have any food? I haven't eaten in dayyyyyyyssssss". (more like this morning but whatever)

Jin looks down at the girl... "If you tell me your name maybe i'll buy you something," says Jin as he gives her a 'i know what your trying to do' smiles. The little girl thinks for a second... wow thats weird... what IS her name... she mentally adds that to her "stuff i don't remember" list. She unconsciously looks down at the road... "What if i don't know?" she asks.

Jin looks down at the girl as she looks up... there eyes meet and he notices that they are emerald... or maybe Jade... '_hmmmmm_' he thinks... "What color are your eyes?," asks Jin. The 5-year-old looks at him confused. Right now she's trying to get a meal out of him and he's asking about her eye color?

'_Weird man_,' she thought... "They're green," she answers him.

"Nooooo are they emerald or Jade?" he replies a little annoyed.

"Whats the difference?" asks the now even more confused little girl.

"Well if they're Emerald i'd call you Emmy and if they're Jade i'd call you Jay," said the spiky haired man. He looked very happy with his explanation.

"You can't give me a name, just like that," counters the girl.

"Yes i can," says Jin, "and i will.". He smiles deviously. "Emerald or Jade," he says again. Before she could answer, he talks. "Ok then Jay it is!" "I'll make it legal when i find a computer," he tells her.

The little girl looks dumbfounded. She shakes her head... '_well i guess that fixes one of my problems'_ figures the little girl now known as Jay.

As they walk, Jay notices that they are headed back towards Celestial Tower...

"Where are we going" she asks Jin.

"Celestial Tower has a food court," he answers.

"Oh..." As they arrive at the Tower's entrance she notices the man she stuck the nen stick into... he's still awkwardly dancing... she runs over to the man again and flicks the stick causing it to vibrate harder. She giggles and runs back to Jin. He smiles as they walk into the Tower...

Jin and Jay sit down on one of the many benches around the first floor of Celestial Tower.

Jin looks at Jay. "So what are you going to do now," he asks.

Jay looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes, thinking... '_i don't know_' she thinks... _'What am i going to do'... 'shoot, i shouldn't stay here'... 'more men might come after me'... 'i dont have anywhere to go though'... 'and i probably can only get 2 or 3 more meals from this guy'_ (she looks over at Jin)... '_hmmmmmmmmmmm_'

Jin interrupts her thinking (which was turning more towards food than what she was actually planning on doing now) "Why don't you come with me?," he asks "I know a great island, beautiful, it has lots of stuff to do there... you could stay with my son and little cousin!" Jin smiles to himself thinking that that was a great idea for her.

Jay looks at him indecisive... she still wasn't bought...

"And the women you would be staying with cooks... 3 meals a day" Jin looks down at the 5-year-old and winks... he knew exactly what she was thinking...

And with that they set off to Whale Island

* * *

Time lapse

**A week later...**

**

* * *

**

When Jin and Jay arrived at Whale Island, Jay was asleep on Jin's back. Jin thanked the Captain (who was an old friend of his) and set off towards his cousin's (Mito Freaks) house.

When he got there it was late, his son was thankfully fast asleep. Mito was furious when she saw him, silently yelling at him through glares and grinding teeth. She calmed down only when she spotted what was on her cousin's back... a little girl.

Mito was confused at first untill Jin explained Jay's predicament... he told her that Jay could pretty much take care of herself but she wasn't exactly safe in York Shin... Jay needed a place to stay (slash food to eat ;) until she was old enough to do so herself...

Jin thanked Mito before she could say no and left without much else to say...

Mito looked down at the little girl that was now in her arms. She signed... '_What was Jin thinking?_'... Mito walks further into the little house, carrying the girl into their only empty room. She puts the child on the bed and sits down on a chair... Mito then falls asleep

* * *

**Yay end of chapter 2 ;D**

i couldnt wait to finish this chapter :D sooooo i did! im going to try to make the next chapter a little longer... sooo u dont finish it as fast!... anyways the 'little girl' now has a NAME! Which will become legal thanks to jin... idk how he'll do it BUT he will YAY! Thanks for reading this! REVIEW PLZZZ!

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS CRAP! IOU!**

**-Sofia10soccer**


	3. Ultimate Fishing

Thank you for reading! Yay 3 reviews! Daily updates are awesome right!

btw I love you AcPa xox!

hehe anyways i don't own hunter x hunter… wish I did…. But I dont

Blah blah blah AND on with the story! ;)

* * *

**Where we left off…**

When Jin and Jay arrived at Whale Island, Jay was asleep on Jin's back. Jin thanked the Captain (who was an old friend of his) and set off towards his cousin's (Mito Freaks) house.

When he got there it was late, his son was thankfully fast asleep. Mito was furious when she saw him, silently yelling at him through glares and grinding teeth. She calmed down only when she spotted what was on her cousin's back... a little girl.

Mito was confused at first untill Jin explained Jay's predicament... he told her that Jay could pretty much take care of herself but she wasn't exactly safe in York Shin... Jay needed a place to stay (slash food to eat ;) until she was old enough to do so herself...

Jin thanked Mito before she could say no and left without much else to say...

Mito looked down at the little girl that was now in her arms. She signed... '_What was Jin thinking?_'... Mito walks further into the little house, carrying the girl into their only empty room. She puts the child on the bed and sits down on a chair... Mito then falls asleep

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ultimate Fishing**

Jay was tired. She and Jin had been on this boat for 2 days now… Even though she was tougher than most 5-year-olds… 2 days at sea was a lot.

Jay was currently resting at the highest point of the ship. The captain called it the crows nest. It was perfect for her since she seemed to be obsessed with heights… Jay looked down off the side of the nest… she spotted the two men she was looking for.

Jin and the captain were talking with each other. The they seem kind of close, to her... like they met each other before. Jay could somewhat hear their conversation from her perch…. it was something about his son and the hunter's exam? What the hell was that? It sounded like too much work for her and not enough food…

Jay decided to just forget about it for now… She started to drift away into dreamland… dreaming of chocolate seagulls and cookies…. '_yummmmm_' she thought….

* * *

Jay wakes up licking her lips… she yawns and stretches while taking in her new surroundings. She finds herself in a little room with a strange woman sleeping in a rocking chair… Jay ignores the woman for now and moves on to the fascinating window ledge.

Jay hops up and sits on the window with her feet dangling over the edge. She looks around.

"Whale Island" Jay breathes. It was beautiful, as Jin had said. There were dense forests lining the beach, the ocean was bluer than any water she had ever seen (or remembered), she looked down the beach and saw a shipping dock.

"Wow" says Jay, drawing out the word. She was getting excited…. Really excited. Whale island looked a lot more exciting than York Shin.

She was already planning about a million things she just HAD to do… cliff diving…. ultimate fishing… racing the ships…. Just as she was taking in a breath, smelling the fresh sea air, she heard a scream… two arms encircled her and pulled her back inside the room.

Jay instinctively began materializing her Nen sticks. She stopped midway when she noticed who was holding her. It was the sleeping women from earlier. Jay quickly realized that THIS was Jin's cousin, Mito… and that THIS was the woman Jin had promised would feed her.

Jay wiggled free from Mito's grasps. She stood up and turned around so she was facing the woman. Jay held out her hand and smiled her absolute best 'aren't I a cute five-year-old' smiles.

"Hi I'm Jay!" smiles Jay… it felt a little weird using the name Jin gave her… but she would get used to it eventually, she told herself…

Mito looked at the five-year-old dumbfounded. After a few seconds, Mito blinks. She smiles at the little girl and takes her hand. "Hello I'm Mito Freaks" The little girl smiles again.

Jay swiftly gives the women a hug. Mito was a little surprised with the sudden physical contact but eventually hugged the raven-haired girl back. With this Jay knew she was accepted.

The pair stood there for a moment... awkwardly hugging. "Breakfast!," Mito realizes, "I need to make Breakfast!" Jay's ears perked up to that. 'JACKPOT!' thinks the five-year-old. Mito makes her way to the kitchen with the little girl following not far behind.

* * *

Mito and Jay walk into a little room which Jay assumed to be the kitchen. It was a bit small but it had what most fundamental kitchens had... a stove and a sink. Jay looks around the room and notices a fishing rod. As she stares at the rod, the only thing going through her mind was... ultimate fishing.

Jay smiles and nods as she imagines herself catching a monstrous sized fish... As she daydreams about fishing she fails to notice a little boy walking into the room...

* * *

Gon had just woken up... He smelled Mito's cooking from his room and decided to go see why she was up so early...

As he walks through the kitchen door rubbing his eyes, he notices something odd... Theres strange kid in his kitchen! Gon was super surprised not because there was a strange kid in his house but because there was someone else on this island his age!

As Gon stands there looking super happy, Jay turns around and finally notices Gon standing there.

* * *

Jay turns around and was about to ask Mito what she was cooking. Before she could get the words out of her mouth she notices a smiley spiky black-haired boy or a mini-Jin standing in the kitchen doorway.

The five-year-olds look at each other, both with HUGE smiles on their faces. Jay had never met a kid her age before and Gon had never SEEN a kid his age. Gon runs over to Jay and says, "Hi Im Gon... Wanna be my friend?"

Jay was now getting super excited. "YES!" replies Jay. Gon smiles super big and grabs Jay's hand.

"MITO WE'RE GOING FISHING!" Jay smiles loving the start of her new life...

* * *

YAY chapter 3 is **DONE!**

To tell u the truth im really enjoying writing this :D YAY DAILY UPDATES!

hehe anyways thanks for reading this! remember 2 **review!**

**-S10Soccer**


	4. Lunch with Leorio

Thanks for the reviews! I'll work on my grammar/spelling! (I know it sucks) Btw I'm always open to tips ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own hunter x hunter... Togashi Yoshihiro does. DUHHHH!

* * *

**Where we left off…**

Jay turns around and was about to ask Mito what she was cooking. Before she could get the words out of her mouth she notices a smiley spiky black-haired boy or a mini-Jin standing in the kitchen doorway.

The five-year-olds look at each other, both with HUGE smiles on their faces. Jay had never met a kid her age before and Gon had never SEEN a kid his age. Gon runs over to Jay and says, "Hi Im Gon... Wanna be my friend?"

Jay was now getting super excited. "YES!" replies Jay. Gon smiles super big and grabs Jay's hand.

"MITO WE'RE GOING FISHING!" Jay smiles loving the start of her new life...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lunch with Leorio**

**Seven years later…**

"JAYYY! WAIT UP!" yells Gon. Currently the two friends were running towards the docks. Mito had recently agreed to let Gon take the hunter exam and where Gon went, Jay went.

The two kids had become inseparable in the past seven years. Today was the day the ship to the hunter's exam left port. It took them FOREVER to get Mito to let them take the exam, but today all their hard work had finally paid off.

'We need to go faster' thought Jay.

"HURRY UP GON!" Jay yells behind her. "WE CAN'T BE LATE! WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHEN THIS STUPID SHIP LEAVES! DO YOU WANT TO BE A HUNTER OR NOT!" Jay smiles deviously. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO THE DOCKS!"

Gon laughs, accepting the challenge, "NOT THIS TIME JAY!"

Of course Jay wins. Jay ALWAYS wins. Gon could never figure out how she alway manages to run that fast. (*cough, cough* Nen) When the pair reaches the docks, they look around.

Jay didn't know what she was expecting... maybe for a giant sign over the ship that would take them to the hunters exam?... she wasn't sure. Of course that didn't happen. The docks were as crowded as ever.

Gon starts to walk into the crowd. Jay follows. It was easy to spot Gon within the crowd because of the huge fishing rod he was carrying around. Jay just had to follow the bouncing red ball that was clearly visible above the crowd.

Gon and Jay finally stop as they reach a crowd watching a supposed hunter challenging people to arm wresting. The prize for beating the hunter was a cash reward and a free ticket to see the Big, Rare and Unusual Animal Show.

'_Hmmmm maybe we can get some information out of these people_,' thought Jay '_if this guy really is a hunter wouldn't he know which ship takes us to the hunter's exam?_'.

As she was thinking, a man falls from the platform. "Now, he's beaten four in a row! Are there anymore challengers?" yells the man hosting the contest. Jay makes a spilt decision and jumps onto the stage.

"Ehhhhhh Jay?" Jay hears Gon from the crowd.

The hunter and the host look at the little girl standing on their stage and laugh. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asks the hunter "I won't go easy on you just because your a little girl. Why don't you run back to your mommy?" The hunter winks.

"Oh really?" Jay giggles, then her expression darkens "Then i won't hold back."

The host laughs. "Well then it seems we have an unexpected challenger!" announces the host.

Jay and the hunter sit down at the table, facing each other. The man was twice her size at least.

"GO JAY!" cheers Gon.

'_I wish he'd stop that_,' thinks Jay, '_It's like he's advertising my name to everyone here. It's not really a good idea to tell random strangers your name. People usually take advantage of that. Ugg now i'm hungry... Well i guess i could use the prize money to buy a few snacks for the boat trip... maybe i could sell the ticket too... hmmmmmmm'_

Just then the hunter grunts pulling Jay out of her train of thought. Apparently the arm wrestling match had already started while Jay was thinking about food... again.

Boy, was this guy _weak_! Jay decides not to draw out the match. The little girl forces the man's arm down, knocking the man out of his chair while simultaneously breaking the table. This resulted in Jay winning the match.

Silence... There was total silence emanating from the crowd. Jay knew she MIGHT have over done it.

"I told you Jay was strong!" Jay hears Gon tell a tall man standing next to him carrying a metal brief case. The man had his mouth open wide.

Jay looks back at the host with her hand out, waiting for the prize money. The man just stands there for a moment, then shakes his head. He hands her the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" smiles Jay. She then turns to the hunter who was currently on the floor.

Jay smiles sweetly. "Sorry mister but if you don't mind, I have a few questions for you." The man swiftly gets up and nervously dashes through the crowd... Jay got the feeling that he wasn't a real hunter. '_Dang, that was a waste of time_,' thinks Jay.

Jay hops off the platform and walks over to Gon. "What do we do now?" Jay asks.

Gon points to the man with the metal brief case, who was currently walking away. "We follow him! I think he's trying to become a hunter too!" says Gon.

Jay smiles deviously, liking the idea.

* * *

_'They've been following me for the last half hour... THE LAST HALF AN' HOUR! WHAT DO THEY WANT!'_

Leorio was getting uneasy. He was POSITIVE the two dark-haired kids had been following him ever since he left the arm wrestling match. He wouldn't have cared, but after the show that little girl put on, he wasn't really sure what to expect.

Leorio quickly turns around and confronts the two children. "WHAT?" screams Leorio... a little too loud. People stopped to stare at him. The two children look confused. "I KNOW YOU WANT SOMETHING! YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME FOR THE PAST HALF AN' HOUR!"

* * *

After 30 minutes of following the man, the old guy turns around and starts screaming his head off at Jay and Gon.

The children proceed to give the man their best confused look. "We're just following you," Jay replies innocently. Her expression suddenly turns dark, "Got a problem with that, Pops?"

Gon scratches his head, laughing nervously at the tense atmosphere between the old man and his friend. "Heh Heh, We were actually just wondering if you could tell us which ship we take to get to the hunters exam, Pops." Gon asks, still laughing.

"And what if i don't want to help you _kids_?" the man says while having a stare down with Jay.

"Then we can't guarantee your safety, Pops." Jay says, narrowing her eyes.

"HA! Good luck finding that ship!" the man laughs, turning around.

"But Pops!" Gon says.

"STOP CALLING ME FREAKING POPS!" screams the old man, turning back around to face them, "MY NAME IS LEORIO! LE-OR-I-O! LEORIO! AND I'M NOT THAT OLD DAMMIT!"

Jay's eyebrow twitched. She was getting a little annoyed with this loud mouthed bastard, "How about we make you a deal?" she proposed.

The man looks at the little girl questioningly. "What kinda deal?"

Jay looks up at the man. "You WILL tells us where the ship docks... and in exchange we'll treat you to a meal,"replies Jay, showing him her prize money. Jay thought that this was a more than generous offer.

Leorio's stomach growls. "Deal."

* * *

**Chapter 4 DONE!**

That took me longer because i had to check and DOUBLE CHECK my spelling/grammer... *cough cough* plus i waz watching the world cup game... but whatever!

Anyways an update is an update right? ;D

Jay shows her dark side in this chapter hehehe I'll eventually tell u where/who she gets it from...

dun dun DUNNNNN! Yay a mystery!

**Better Luck Next Time Netherlands!**

**-Sofia10Soccer**


	5. Getting there is half the fun!

Here's a key to understand this story

_'This mean's thoughts'_

**This signifies titles/telling u there's a time lapse **

"This means talking"

**_This shows sound fx_**

(This means author notes)

* * *

BTW Thanks for the reviews! i appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I don't own HxH...

K i dont really have anything else to say sooooo on with the story!

* * *

**Where we left off…**

"How about we make you a deal?" she proposed.

The man looks at the little girl questioningly. "What kinda deal?"

Jay looks up at the man. "You WILL tells us where the ship docks... and in exchange we'll treat you to a meal," replies Jay, showing him her prize money. Jay thought that this was a more than generous offer.

Leorio's stomach growls. "Deal."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting there is Half the Fun ;)**

Jay and Gon sweat-drop as they watch Leorio stuff his mouth.

"How can anybody eat like that?" whispers Jay.

"I don't know," replies Gon "He's even worse than you!"

"..."

"I don't eat like him!" yells Jay, forgetting to whisper.

Leorio looks up from his meal and smiles. "Got a problem?" he asks.

'_YES! YOUR SPENDING ALL OUR MONEY PIG_!' Jay yells (in her head) glaring at him.

"We were wondering if you were done yet," says Gon.

"Yup thanks for the meal," replies Leorio smiling.

"Our pleasure," Jay says sarcastically "Now about the ship?"

"Oh right, it leaves soon. I guess you could just follow me."

* * *

The three arrive at the ship right before it takes off. They part once aboard. Leorio didn't want to be seen baby-sitting, while Jay and Gon wanted to explore.

"Jay look at that!" says Gon, pointing at something floating in the water.

"Wow it's seaweed!" exclaims Jay. They run around the ship, ignoring the annoyed gazes of the ship's other passengers.

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

Jay and Gon finished exploring and now had their feet dangling over the edge of the ship fishing.

Leorio was lying on the ground yawning, while another man had his head over the edge of the boat puking.

The captain of the ship walks past the man with three of his crew members. "This guy's getting sea sick in calm water?" laughs a sailor "Thats gotta be pretty embarrassing!"

"Happens every trip," says the captain, shaking his head, "He'll be busy puking his guts out and by the time we get to Dole, there'll be nothing left of him but his skin and bones!" He and the crew laughs.

* * *

After a while, a sailor picks a fight with one of the passengers, who was busy throwing knifes at passing birds.

Everyone crowded around them, edging the fight on.

The captain eventually breaks up the fight when it was obvious that the passenger was much weaker than the sailor. The result was the passenger getting thrown off the ship. (With a life preserver of course)

* * *

Jay wasn't paying attention at to ANY of this. She was currently pretty oblivious to her surroundings... all she was concentrating on was Gon's rod and the thought of the monstrous fish she was going to catch.

Something tugs on the line.

"I GOT ONE!" yells Jay to Gon.

Jay pulls it in with Gon's instruction.

"WOW!" yells Gon excited.

The captain walks up to them.

"Thats a big one and a rare one too!" he says, impressed. "Those are hard to catch!"

"Yea I almost never see them on Whale island," exclaims Gon looking at the fish Jay was struggling to hold..

"Ugg," says Leorio from the other side of the ship, "There's no wind here, no even the slightest breeze! Can someone tell me when we're going to get to Dole?"

Gon suddenly looks worried. He turns to look at ocean. Everything is calm. Jay does the same. It was too calm.

"There's a storm coming," says Gon.

"Huh?" replies the captain.

"Yea right, very funny" says Leorio, "The ocean is totally calm, there's no way theres going to be a storm!"

"Yea but its too humid," says Jay.

"and you can taste salt in the air," says Gon "The sea cranes are also calling out warnings."

Jay looks at Gon "The sea cranes?" she asks.

"Yea i can sorta understand them"

Jay shakes her head, Gon never ceases to surprise her.

The captain seems to reminisce about something. "How long till the storm gets here and how strong will it be?"

"I would have to say about two hours," replies Gon.

"Hmmm," says the captain "I've been sailing these seas for a long time now and you're only the second person I've met who could do that."

"Second?" asks Jay

The captain yells to the crew to bring the sails down and to prepare the ship for a storm. Leorio looks dumbstruck that the captain (who had just thrown a man overboard) would be listening to the pair of 12-year olds.

* * *

**About two hours later**

* * *

The storm was rough, unmercifully tossing the ship up and down. Any cargo that wasn't strapped down was thrown around with it.

The passengers were screaming and yelling for their mothers as they were tossed around with the cargo,

Everyone, except Leorio, a random blond boy, Gon, and Jay.

Gon and Jay were actually having fun amidst the chaos. Gon challenged her to see how long they could balance on top of one of the unstrapped barrels as it was thrown around inside the ship. (You lose if you crash into anyone or fall)

Jay looked around as she was balancing on the barrel, '_Sissies_' thought Jay 'T_he only people even worth noticing around here are that old guy and the girly blond boy_'

Leorio was busy eatting an apple, minding his own business while the blond boy was asleep in a hammock. '_Hmmmmmm, that guy actually has a good idea_' thinks Jay, eyeing the hammock.

"Jay watch out!" yelled Gon,

Too late, Jay crashed into a pile of unconscious men.

"I WIN!" yells Gon raising his hands (while simultaneously falling off the barrel).

Jay laughs. "Nice Gon," she says, holding out her hand.

Gon takes it and gets up. Jay yawns.

"Hey Gon I'm going to take advantage of one of those hammocks."

Her expression becomes dark "Do _NOT_ wake me up before we get to Dolle, ok?" She smiles sweetly.

Gon sweat-dropped "Haha ok Jay"

Jay walks over the hammocks and jumps in.

'_What I would do for some chocolate right now_' dreams Jay. She quickly falls asleep.

* * *

An hour passes, and the storm calms down. The captain decides to check on his passengers to see if there is anyone still 'alive and kicking'.

He isn't surprised to see bodies everywhere, mixed up with broken cargo.

A little boy rushes past him. It was the same one who predicted the storm.

Gon runs over to a sick man. "If you take this with water you'll feel better," he says.

The captain looks around. Leorio is checking his hair with a mirror while another man sleeps soundly in a hammock.

"...CHOCOLATE SEAGULLS!..." says a mound of blankets, hidden in another hammock.

"..."

The captain assumes that was another 'survivor'

'_Seems we have a few worthy applicants this year_' the captain thinks to himself.

* * *

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MY NAME?" exclaims Leorio.

"That's correct" replies the captain

"I'm Gon," smiles Gon

"My name is Kurapica," replies the blond boy.

"I... I am Leorio," replies Leorio, defeated.

"And the person in the hammock?" asks the captain.

"Oh that's Jay... she told me to wake her up when we reach Dole," Gon smiles.

"Could you wake her up now? I have a few questions."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Jay gets... um... defensive if someone tries to wake her up when she's sleeping," Gon says nervously, scratching his head.

"The brat can't be that bad. She's still just a little girl," says Leorio, walking over to the mound of blankets.

"No Leorio!" warns Gon.

Too Late. A nen stick flies through the air, Leorio barely dodging it. The stick lands an inch or so away from the captain's head, stuck in a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAZ THAT?" screams Leorio.

"Hmmm I see what you mean Gon" says the captain, chuckling "She passes."

"WHAT?" screams Leorio getting angrier "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE PASSES?"

"Don't you understand?" asks the captain, now serious "The hunter exam has already begun. It began once you got on this ship." _**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNN!**_

* * *

"Captain, thanks for everything," says Gon "It was a fun trip." The ship had finally reached Dole's port. Gon and Jay were saying their goodbyes.

"Well said Gon," says the captain "You enjoyed that harsh trip. HAHAHA!" laughs the captain. He then gets serious. "Although you've arrived at Dole Island's harbor, there are still more obstacles ahead."

"Yes I know," replies Gon

"I'll give you some 'special' advice, head for that tall tree," The captain points to a tall tree on top of a hill, "That's one of the short cuts to get to the hunter exam. If you understand then get outta here! The hunter exam has already started!" he reminds them.

"Thank you captain!" says Gon again.

"Yea Thank you Captain!" says Jay, waving back as they walk away, "It was nice seeing you again!" Jay winks.

"_Hmmm that must be the girl Jin was traveling with all those years ago,_" thought the captain as he watched the four walk away.

He strokes his beard as he walks back to his ship. "Interesting, very interesting Jin."

* * *

"Come on Gon! Race you to the tall tree!" challenges Jay, running toward the forest path.

"WAIT UP JAY!" yells Gon, running after her.

The black-haired pair run into the forest, leaving Kurapica and Leorio behind.

* * *

Jay eventually stops when she runs into a fork in the road. She had always been prone to getting lost. (Just ask Gon who always had to go find her)

Gon finally catches up with Jay. He was carrying a weak looking man on his back. The blond boy was with him.

"Hey Mr. blond person, do you know which way we should go to get to the tall tree?" Jay asks Kurapica without turning around.

"The right road and my name is Kurapica." Before he could finish his sentence Jay was running again.

"Is she always like that?" Kurapica asks Gon.

"Haha yea sorry about that, once she starts a race she HAS to win," says Gon "Hey where's Leorio?" Gon looks around.

"He's taking the bus to Zaban City."

"There's a bus?"

"Yea i think its a trap so he'll probably catch up to us eventually," says Kurapica.

"Ok... We better catch up with Jay, she might already be at that tree by now!" says Gon

"Yea I did notice she was abnormally fast," replies Kurapica as the two began running.

"WAIT UP!" screams a voice from behind them.

"LEORIO!" yells Gon, super happy, he sets the man on his back down.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SO FAST?" yells Leorio, exhausted.

"We're trying to catch up to Jay. She ran ahead," replies Kurapica.

"That girl is going to be the death of me!" breathes Leorio.

"Heh sorry about that, she can be kinda oblivious to others sometimes," replies Gon apologetically.

The three begin running. (at a slower pace for Leorio's sake)

* * *

Jay was WAYYYY ahead of them, she already was at the creepy alleyway with the old lady and the cloaked children.

Jay sweat-drops. "Um.. Hi," says Jay confused.

"THE EXCITING GAME OF TWO ANSWERS!" bellows the old lady.

The lady explains the rules.

"A serial killer holds your best friend and your brother at gun point, the killer will spare one of them, which one would you choose?"

'_Thats confusing_,' thinks Jay '_My best friend is like a 'brother' to me. But the point of this question is that whoever i save, the other one dies. Then Gon dies either way! Ugg this is confusing. If Gon is at gun point I would HAVE to save him. No question about that. I guess I could fake innocence with the killer, then throw a nen stick at his hand. That would cause him to be unable to hold a gun. I could then switch my nen to my feet and in a flash i would grab Gon and run! So i wouldn't have to choose! I could just kill the man and run away! Haha im so smart_' Jay smiles to herself... looking kind of stupid.

"Your answer?" asks the old lady.

Jay remains silent, thinking of other plans that would save Gon from fatal results.

Two cloak children move a wall of one of the buildings, revealing a pathway, leading to the tall tree. "You pass," says the old lady. "A married couple living in the house under the tree are the navigators. They will lead you to the exam site."

"Thank you!" says Jay, she starts skipping happily, but suddenly turns around facing the old lady remembering something, "OH I almost forgot! Could you tell Gon that i went ahead and will meet him at the exam site? He'll be the short one with the spiky black hair."

"Of course i can," replies the old lady with a warm smile. "I wish you luck in the future!" She waves to Jay as the children close the wall.

An hour later Leorio, Kurapica, and Gon reach the alleyway, panting.

* * *

Jay runs and runs and runs and runs, then walks and walks and walks and walks and walks until she finally reaches the exit to the tunnel.

'_AHHHHH WHY THE HELL WAS THAT FREAKING TUNNEL SO DAM LONG_' screams Jay. (In her head ;)

Jay looks up and sees the house under the lone tree.

She senses something isn't right. It was just like that one time when Gon tried to pull a prank on her. (Didn't work)

Jay did _NOT_ like this feeling. She instinctively uses In to hide her aura as she sneaks up to the house.

Jay pears inside the window to find four furry beasts! (two of they looked humanish... but they were still furry)

The beasts were sitting around at the table having what looked to be a family dinner. One of the furrier creatures was bringing over a tea kettle. Jay assumed that was the mother from the way it was acting. Jay noticed that there were two creatures slightly smaller than the rest. Those must be the kids. The last creature had to be the father, he was reading a newspaper while sipping tea.

Jay eventually decided it was safe and went to politely knock on the door.

* * *

Suddenly there was a HUGE racket coming from inside the house.

Jay sensed something was coming at the door... and fast.

She moved aside as the door was smashed open. One of the beasts carrying the "daughter" growled at Jay, foam dripping out of his mouth.

Jay sweat-dropped. "Um hi... can i assume your the navigators? I'm Jay and i was wondering If you could show me how to get to the hunter exam site," says Jay. She puts out her hand for the beast to shake and smiles one of her signature 'aren't I a cute little girl' smiles.

Everyone freezes, the 'son' who was just moaning inside the house, pretending to be an injured man freezes. The 'mother' who was hiding in the tree watching freezes. The 'father' puts the 'daughter' down. They all stare at Jay.

"SERIOUSLY?" exclaims the daughter. "WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME PREPARING AND _THIS_ IS WHAT HAPPENS?"

Jay laughs nervously, scratching her head, "Sorry! Should we start over?"

"No it's ok you passed," says the mother beast, shaking her head, "We were just surprised. You have great potential for a hunter, we'll gladly take you to the hunter exam."

"YAY!" smiles Jay. "Should we wait for the rest of my group?"

"OH! Theres more of you?" the daughter smiles deviously.

"Yup! I think you'll like them. My friend Gon is a really awesome!" Jay smiles. "Could you tell him that I was here?" Jay climbs onto the father's back.

"No problem," says the Daughter, as the father beast and Jay fly away, "GOOD LUCK AT THE EXAM AND DONT DIE!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 _DONE!_**

Sorry if that was too long... i wanted to get through all the stuff that happens before the _HUNTER EXAM :D_

Plz _REVIEW_ and tell me what you think!

ALSO tell me if you see any grammar/spelling errors!

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**

**-S10S**


	6. Alone

**Where we left off…**

"SERIOUSLY?" exclaims the daughter. "WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME PREPARING AND _THIS_ IS WHAT HAPPENS?"

Jay laughs nervously, scratching her head, "Sorry! Should we start over?"

"No it's ok you passed," says the mother beast, shaking her head, "We were just surprised. You have great potential for a hunter, we'll gladly take you to the hunter exam."

"YAY!" smiles Jay. "Should we wait for the rest of my group?"

"OH! Theres more of you?" the daughter smiles deviously.

"Yup! I think you'll like them. My friend Gon is a really awesome!" Jay smiles. "Could you tell him that I was here?" Jay climbs onto the father's back.

"No problem," says the Daughter, as the father navigator and Jay fly away, "GOOD LUCK AT THE EXAM AND DONT DIE!"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alone**

Jay watches with an open mouth as the navigator changes his furry form to a human one. After the transformation, the navigator leads the open-mouthed Jay to a small sub shop, the last place Jay would have thought the Hunter Exam to be taking place. She doesn't argue. After a few words with the cook, a lady shows Jay and the navigator into a normal looking room.

"One in ten thousand," says the navigator turning to Jay.

"Huh?" asks Jay.

"It's the probability of getting to the Main Exam," He says "You are pretty good for a rookie."

He smiles, "Here you go!" The navigator throws Jay a circular card.

There's a number on it. "201," she reads. _'What does that mean?'_

"I wish you good luck in the future, rookie!" the navigator says as he closes the door. Jay yells a quick thank you after him.

The door closes with a thud.

Alone.

Jay is left alone in the room. _'What now?'_ she wonders. She waits there for a moment, feeling uneasy for the first time.

Suddenly the floor sinks. The room was a giant elevator! Jay's face lights up.

"WOW!" she yells **WOW WOw Wow wow**, her voice echoes. Jay giggles at this. Many yells/echoes later, the elevator doors open at level B100.

Jay walks out as the doors close behind her. She enters a dark tunnel full of people.

_'Well don't they look tough,' _thinks Jay, eyeing the other applicants. They stare back at her, observing her every move.

The atmosphere is clearly different down here. Jay knew this. _'These are the serious players…. not like those sissies back on the ship' _observes Jay.

Jay walks to a darker part of the tunnel and reclines against the wall. She activates her In, hiding her aura. Soon less and less people notice her, until nobody's looking at her at all. She quietly observes her surroundings, looking for familiar faces and potential treats.

Time passes. Jay leans further into the wall, yawning. Observing was never her forte, and waiting... well you could say she just failed at waiting. Waiting is _boring_ especially when you have no idea how much time has actually passed. Jay needs action!

She closes her eyes._ 'When is Gon going to get here!'_

Gon isn't _boring._ He is actually the complete opposite. He's fun and captivating. That's one of the aspects Jay likes about him. That's one of the aspects Jay NEEDED from him. Jay begins to regret leaving Gon and going ahead. Gon usually provides her with the constant action she needs.

He distractes her.

Jay is in desperate need of something to do, something to keep her mind from wandering. She can't allow her mind to drift! That would allow her to think about stuff she really doesn't really want to think about, like the time before Whale Island and meeting Jin. The time she couldn't remember!

The time she can't remember scares her a lot. Not being able to remember scares her too. Whenever she tries, it was like her mind waveres, desperately trying to think about something else... something less unpleasant. It's like she subconsciously DOESN'T WANT to remember. Jay knew something happened to her, something life changing... something very painful. She can faintly remember the screams.

Jay isn't too bothered by the fact that the event was physically painful. I mean she's physically all right now... right? What really scares her is the fact that she lost 5 years worth of memories from that event. Mentally? She isn't all right. That's what _really_ scares her. Jay's mind begins to fade.

FLASH

_Jay suddenly finds herself in a dark eerie room. Knives and other sharp objects line the walls._

_Everything has a surreal air to it. Jay's surroundings are fuzzy and incomplete._

_Jay looks around. Two other people are in the dark room, a man and a woman. Jay can't completely make out their faces._

_The man ties the struggling woman to one of the walls. He gags her mouth shut. He smiles, creepily._

**"What's wrong? What are you doing?" Jay asks the man, confused.**

The man smiles at her holding up a sharp looking knife. Jay's eyes widen.

**_No… No… says Jay slowly understanding what he meant to do._**

_The man takes the knife and makes a long gash down the woman's arm._

_The woman screams through her gags._

**_NO! STOP! YOU DONT NEED TO DO THIS! screams Jay suddenly, not knowing why she cared about the man or the woman or what they did._**

_The man looks straight into her eyes. "But i do," he says smirking._

Jay screams again, running toward the man with the intent of killing him. Her arms and legs are pulled back.

_Why is she tied up too?_

_Flash_

Back in the real world, people continue to stare at the strange little girl who had entered the tunnel about an hour ago, candidate number 201. They all assume she's just cracking under the intensity of the Hunter Exam. This certainly isn't a place for little girls. This _child_ might have just realized that.

_Flash_

_There's a lot of blood. The man is lying on the floor… dead in a pool of blood. His blood. She had killed him._

_Jay looks at the wall…. the woman is dead too. She was too late._

**_Alone._**

_A wave of emotions hit Jay. She feels alone and afraid…. and confused. Why was she concerned about these people?_

_Jay did the only thing she could think of…. Run._

_FLASH_

"What the hell was that?" blurts out Jay suddenly. She quickly covers her mouth when she realizes that she's back in the tunnel with the rest of the hunter exam candidates and that they could hear her. Jay smiles apologetically to everyone as she mentally assesses the event she just witnessed.

Jay had just seen an event in her past. She knew that much but she didn't understand the full significance of it. The only thing she got from that memory was that she had killed someone. Someone that was important to her. Her mind begins to wander back to the bloody memory...

'_STOP!_' orders Jay, holding her head. _'STOP REMEMBERING! You don't want to remember! YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO REMEMBER! Whatever happened is over. IT'S ALREADY DONE! Forgotten! Theres no need to remember. You don't need a past! You have a FUTURE! Gon is going to get here soon so you're not alone. There's a reason your past is forgotten! Theres no need to force pain.'_

Whatever happened to those people doesn't affect her. She doesn't know them and she doesn't need them. They were dead anyways... right? She laughs halfheartedly, trying to convince herself that she was right, that whatever happened before doesn't effect her now. It's over, done, forgotten.

Jay looks around, examining the damage. Almost EVERYONE in the room is staring back at her. Jay sweat-drops.

'_So much for keeping a low profile_,' she thinks.

Jay smiles sweetly at them, skillfully putting up a mask of innocence covering her uneasiness. _'I'm just a naive little girl. Nothing of interest over here! I'll probably give up in the first round!' _she assures them.

Eventually less and less people notice her, going back to whatever they were doing before, not caring.

_'Now that's a good bunch of thugs! Just ignore the strange little girl creeping in the corner!'_

After her show, Jay decides not to use _In_. She could still feel the effects of her flashback... it made her jittery. Plus, she really didn't mind the occasional glances. Jay goes back to her corner creeping.

**Exactly 2 minutes later…**

_'THIS IS CRULE AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! Gon's going to get here only to find my cold lifeless corpse strewed across the tunnel floor being pecked at by magical underground dirt vultures! I'm seriously DYING OF BOREDOM!'_ Jay continues to rambles on and on about Gon's cruelty as well as the existence of underground dirt vultures and unicorns.

Jay's train of thought eventually strays from magical creatures to the other hunter examinees lurking around the tunnel. Jay notes that there are, in fact, some interesting people to stare at. Jay looks around the room for something to entertain her eyes and mind.

There are a lot of interesting people to look at but the one that ultimately catches her attention is a man in a clown getup. He looks like a hard-core creepy guy to Jay and to add to that she could feel a foreboding aura coming out of him. Jay continues to stare at the man for a while as he builds a pyramid out of playing cards.

'_I should have brought cards!_' thought Jay, envying the clown_. _(She was seriously losing the battle for sanity) Suddenly the clown looks up. He smiles, creepily.

They lock gazes. The clown frowns, disappointed. He was hoping for a better reaction from the little girl, like a gasp or a one of those silly fangirl giggles. The clown stares at her uncaring, impassive.

Jay smiles at his reaction. She accepts his challenge for a stare down. She was a pro at this game.

The clown stares at her half hiding a smile with one of his playing cards while Jay counters him with her champion poker face. Time passes. Neither redirects their gazes. The clown was actually coming to enjoy this entertainment.

Suddenly someone knocks into him. Without looking away from Jay, the clown throws a playing card at the passing man. Out of the corner of her eye Jay notices it's covered in Nen. The result is the man's arms getting cut off.

Jay knew this is meant to distract her but she won't be defeated that easily. It's going to take more than that to distract her. Jay accepted the clown's challenge; she would not lose to that creepy man. It would take a mountain to move her. Now that Jay's started, nothing short of the world's destruction could faze her.

Suddenly, "JAYYYYY!" yells a familiar voice from across the tunnel.

Completely forgetting what she was doing before, Jay turns to the voice seeing a familiar spiky haired boy running toward her.

"GONNNN!" yells Jay, running towards him. They meet halfway.

Gon jumps onto Jay giving her a giant bear hug. They both proceed to fall onto the flour laughing, earning quite a lot of stares.

Kurapica and Leorio uncomfortably follow Gon. They weren't sure how to greet Jay. (Who had 1: thrown a nen stick at Leorio's head with the intent of killing and/or maiming him and 2: abandoned Kurapica and Gon in the forest) For some reason they just didn't seem to fully trust her yet...

Jay looks up from the floor still laughing. She then notices the girly blond boy and the old guy standing over them.

"..." **Awkward silence... **

"Leorio! Kurapica!" says Gon happily breaking the silence. He gets up. Jay does the same, eyeing the two men.

"This is my best friend Jay!" Gon says, "You haven't actually met her yet!"

Gon turns to Jay. "This is Leorio and Kurapica! They're my friends too!" Gon is visibly bubbling with excitement.

Jay proceeds to analyze the two men. The one Gon introduced, as Kurapica is a blond-haired boy who looks about 16. Jay notes his girly features. He looks friendly enough, plus Gon trusts him. Kurapica passes. The older man is known as Leorio. He seems familiar. She's met him before…. Right? Oh yea, now she remembers. He's the guy who spent all of her precious food money. Jay glares at him for a second remembering the event. Jay also remembers his helpfulness in finding the right ship to the hunter exam…. Jay decides that he ultimately passes too.

Jay begins to visibly bubble with excitement like Gon. Its not everyday you make a new friend! Whale Island was a very secluded area. Only a couple of sailors and merchants pass through.

"HI! I'm Jay! Pleased to meet you!" Jay was about to give them one of her usual greeting hugs when a huge siren blasts thankfully cutting her off.

Jay covers her ears, trying to block out the annoying sound. When it eventually stops Jay notices a man in a suit. He is standing on top of one of the many pips that line the tunnels walls. He begins to talk.

* * *

**Yay I finished another chapter!**

I'm going to try to put up **chapter 7 **Soon! ;D

Im really really sorry about the wait!

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-S10S**


	7. Jay's New Friend

**Where we left off:**

"HI! I'm Jay! Pleased to meet you!" Jay was about to give them one of her usual greeting hugs when a huge siren blasts, thankfully cutting her off.

Jay covers her ears, trying to block out the annoying sound. When it eventually stops Jay notices a man in a suit. He is standing on top of one of the many pips that line the tunnels walls. He begins to talk.

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Best Friend**

"The time for the reception is over," says the man without moving his mouth.

'_Did he even have a mouth_,' wonders Jay. Jay proceeds to miss everything the examiner continues to say, being too distracted with the man's lack of mouth and oversized mustache.

Suddenly everyone begins to move, bringing Jay back to reality.

_"A RACE!"_ thinks Jay excited.

Not exactly understanding why everyone was running, she grabs Gon's hand, who grabs Leorio's hand, who in turn grabs Kurapica's shirt. Jay proceeds to pull the three boys with her as she bulldozes her way to the front of the pack.

"I forgot one detail: I'm Satotsu, and I'm in charge of the first round. So I must lead you to the place of the second round," explains the man, now identified as Satotsu, "If you're able to follow me to the place where the second round stands... you'll have passed the first."

Leorio slows down to a steadier and smarter speed. Gon follows, forcing Jay to break her marathon pace.

"HEY KID! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED! THAT'S CHEATING!" yells Leorio suddenly.

"Why?" asks the addressed kid, rolling up next to them on a skateboard.

"WHY? CAUSE ITS AN ENDURANCE TEST?" screams Leorio, even louder than before (if that's possible). Suddenly the air around Leorio becomes dark.

"No, the examiner just asked us to follow him," explains Jay tightly, turning so she could face Leorio.

"WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?" questions Leorio, growing a little red.

"Jay's right," says Gon "He never actual told us it was an endurance test..."

The kid on the skateboard looks over at Gon and Jay running together.

"..."

"Hey how old are you?" asks the kid.

"I'm twelve!" replies Gon without skipping a beat. "Jay's twelve too!"

"Hmmmm just like me," says the kid talking to himself.

Suddenly the kid jumps off his skateboard, catching it in his hands.

"WOW!" yells Gon and Jay in unison, eyes sparkling.

"I'm Killua," say the kid.

"I'm Gon."

"And I'm Jay" says Jay, smiling hugely.

"And you mister?" asks Killua turning to Leorio.

"MISTER?" yells Leorio "HEY, OI! I'M NOT THAT OLD! I'M FROM THE SAME GENERATION AS YOU!"

"ARE YOU SURE?" asks Gon in disbelief.

"I thought you were at least 25!" exclaims Jay.

"ARGH! GUYS! IT'S FINISHED! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU KIDS AGAIN!"

Jay sweat-drops, laughing nervously while Kurapica runs ahead.

* * *

**About three hours pass**

* * *

"LEORIO!" yells Gon.

Jay looks back to see Leorio stopping.

"Come on pops! You can't give up now!" yells Jay.

"STOP CALLING ME POPS! BRAT!" yells Leoorio. Suddenly Leorio speeds up, leaving his metal brief case behind in the dust. Gon does a trick with his fishing rod (One Jay's seen like a thousand times) and picks up the case. They begin running again.

"Will you let me try after?" asks Killua, eyeing the rod.

"Only if you lend me your skateboard!" replies Gon.

The group of runners arrives at a HUGE staircase.

"Well, Let's pick up the pace," says Satotsu deviously.

"GON! KILLUA! Let's go to the front!" says Jay happily.

"Ok!" says Killua.

The three run ahead, leaving Kurapica and Leorio behind... again.

* * *

Gon, Jay, and Killua are able to get to the front almost effortlessly. Soon they find themselves right behind Satotsu.

"Killua? Why do you want to be a hunter?" asks Gon curiously.

"I don't really want to be a hunter... I've heard it was something extremely hard and I thought it sounded Interesting."

"Why do _you_ want to become a hunter?" Killua asks Gon.

"My fathers a hunter!" replies Gon "I want to be like him!"

"What about you, Jay?" The two boys turn to Jay.

"Me? I'm just tagging along!" says Jay happily. Killua gives her a weird questioning look. Jay ignores it and picks up her pace to catch up to Satotsu.

"Hi Mr. Satotsu! I'm Jay! Could I ask you a question?" Jay runs side by side with Satotsu, taking 5 steps for every one step he takes.

"Depends on what it is," replies Satotsu.

"Why don't you have a mouth?"

"..."

* * *

Satotsu leads the applicants to a swampland. He warns the group that there will be animals that will try to trick them into becoming their dinners so to be on their guard.

Leorio laughs saying that since they already know they're going to be trick, they can't be tricked!

Suddenly, "HE'S NOT THE REAL JUDGE I AM!"

A human looking creature. Jay could tell he was faking because the aura around him was clearly an animal's. The other applicants, however, all begin to panic.

Luckily the clown man clears up all the confusion by killing the fake judge with his playing cards. _'I really should have brought cards! They're both entertaining AND you can use them as weapons!'_ Jay observes. She begins to look at the clown with slight admiration.

"JAYYY! COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!" yells Gon, breaking her from her disturbing train of thought. He and Killua were already running after the judge.

"Oh right," thinks Jay, forgetting about the whole hunter exam thing. "COMING!" she yells, running after them, not noticing the look the clown gave her as she left.

* * *

Jay attempts to catch up to Gon and Killua (who were running closer to the front) but this annoying fog came in making that aspiration impossible. People all around Jay began disappearing. She could hear faint screams.

'_The swamp animals are attacking,' _she realizes quickly.

Jay jumps up as a giant frog emerges from the ground underneath her. Everyone that was left around her was promptly eaten. Jay kicks off of the frog's face, jumping into a tree to get a better view of her surroundings. Unsurprisingly, the trees aren't even safe. Vines begin snaking around her ankles, creating strong knots.

Jay scoffs as the vines begin tugging at her, unsuccessfully attempting to drag her out of the tree.

A burst of nen later, and she is at the very top of the tree, free from vines and surveying her surroundings. Sadly, she doesn't have time to appreciate the height. She needs to find her friends and fast.

Jay growls, annoyed. The fog prevents her from seeing anything, swirly around the swamp, cloaking the predators and prey alike. If this was any other situation, Jay might have paused to appreciate the way the giant frogs' heads were disturbing the blanket of white, however, right now it was just bothersome!

Jay finds herself weirdly happy when one of the screams sounds familiar.

"JAY! LEORIO! KURAPICA! KILLUA SAYS ITS BETTER TO GO AHEAD!" screams Gon from somewhere in front of her. _'Well, it sounds like Gon is at least okay,'_ reckons Jay, running from treetop to treetop to where she heard Gon's voice.

"IMBECIL! IF WE COULD WE WOULD!" yells Leorio, surprising Jay by his closeness. He and Kurapica are running on the ground a few yards to her left.

Suddenly, Jay senses something flying rapidly towards her.

* * *

Five playing cards barley miss her as she skillfully evades them. Jay catches one, sending it back to its owner in the fog.

The fog begins to fade revealing the clown man, Kurapica, and Leorio. The clown held the card Jay threw at him in his hand. He looks at it as if confused on how it got there.

"What are you doing?" asks Kurapica in a defensive position holding up two swords in either hand.

The clown looks up from the card in his hand and laughs creepily, shuffling it back into the deck. "~I'm playing judge!~ The first round was a little too easy for me ~ So I decided to give the Jury a helping hand!~"

The clown's expression becomes dark, "It's my turn to judge _you_." He throws a card at a man who began to argue, slicing through his head.

"~This one card will be enough to take on all of you~" smiles the clown.

Jay freezes from the deadly aura the clown proceeds to emit. She watches from her perch in awe and shock as the clown weaves through the cluster of men, killing them all. The clown seemed to be putting on a show. He didn't even HESITATE when he was killing!

Kurapica, Leorio, and another random man were all that was left. The man whispers something to Leorio and Kurapica without taking his eyes off of the approaching clown. The three spilt, running all in different directions.

The clown laughs, "~Who will be my playmate first?~" He begins to take a step forward. A silver stick whizzes past his ear landing in front of his foot, blocking his path. The clown smiles.

"~OH! Someone wants to play with me!~" Another stick flies at his head from a different direction, he easily dodges it. The clown turns around searching the foliage for the hidden player. He didn't like how this person hid. He enjoyed head on attacks.

"THAT'S IT I'VE LOST MY TEMPER!" Leorio screams as he runs at the clown.

"~Oh, that's a facial expression I like!~" The clown momentarily disappears, reappearing behind Leorio. He was about to smash Leorio's head in when something smacks him across the face. A fishing rod?

"..."

"GON!" yells Leorio.

_'GON!'_ Jay internally yells from her hiding spot. Gon's arrival just made this situation _that_ much worse. He was the LAST person Jay would have wanted to see here! She materializes another nen stick in her hand ready to kill the clown if the situation called for it.

"~Pretty good, Kid~" says the clown. "~Interesting weapon! May I see it~" Gon just stares at him from a defensive position.

The clown smiles and proceeds to punch Leorio in the face, sending him flying. Gon reacts, launching himself at the clown. To his surprise the clown disappears, only to reappear behind him. He catches Gon by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

Jay's eyes widen. In a blink she is out of the woods and into the clearing running full speed at the clown. A normal person would have just seen a flash but the clown wasn't normal.

He disappears once again, reappearing behind Jay. After already seeing that move twice, Jay is expecting it. She swiftly turns around facing to clown, plunging her nen stick into his arm, the arm that was currently holding Gon.

Jay expected to hear the man cry out in pain, but instead she hears a chuckle. Jay's eyes widens as the clown grabs her by her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"~Eh? I didn't expect to see you here girly~" says the clown excited. After looking back and forth between the two children, he puts the two shocked kids back on their feet. "~You pass~"

He looks over at Leorio. "~Do not worry. I won't kill your companion. He also passes.~"

The clown's phone beeps. He answers it.

"Hisoka! Hurry up!" says the phone, "I don't think it will be long before they reach the second test center."

"~Alrighty, I'm heading your way~" The clown then picks up Leorio. "~I assume you can make it back?~" he says to Gon and Jay. He walks away, disappearing into the fog.

With a thud, Gon falls to his knees.

"Wow," is all Jay could say. She couldn't even put into words what she was thinking. That clown was a monster, that was for sure. More importantly, however, he was an INTERRESTING monster.

Something about the man was off… the way he dressed… the way he talked… even the way he fought. His whole being was captivating. He was a mystery, a wonderful mystery.

Jay really wanted to become best friends with the creepy clown. The only thing holding her back was the fact that the clown had tried to hurt her friends. More importantly, he tried to hurt Gon. From now on, Jay decides, she would make sure to keep them away from the clown, the creepy, frightening, _captivating_ clown.

Jay unconsciously smiles but then slaps herself. _'No, IDIOT! The clown is off-limits. He is dangerous and a potential threat. I mean, he was looking at Gon like he was something to eat!'_

Jay looks over at Gon. He was still staring off after the clown. Kurapica was now running over to them. _"At least he was smart enough to stay away,"_ reflects Jay.

"This hunter exam just got a whole lot more complicated," Jay says with a cheerful smile.

* * *

A/N

So Hey. What's up? :]

Hehe I updated. Obviously. I would love it if you left a review.

Cheerio!

~S10S


End file.
